Sonic Lost World: Deadly Friendships Edition Beta Preview
by Peacock Cheesesteak
Summary: It's coming soon! In just 2 days, the actual sequel to Sonic Colors: Friendships Are Interstellar, Sonic Lost World: Deadly Friendships Edition will be posted! So, to get you prepared for what you will see, I've sent out an over 2,000 word preview! (See. I'm not THAT evil!). And guess what? The CMC are in this! Woo hoo! (Finally got the game!)


**You all have been waiting for this! Now, it's time for Sonic Lost World****: Deadly Friendships Edition**! Or at least the preview of the beta of Chapter 1...

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V:

Sonic and Tails gave chase to the notorious B.I.G. err, I mean Dr. Eggman. As Tails flew his biplane, the Tornado, Sonic was perched on the wing, prepared for a fight.

"Drop the critters Eggman!" Sonic demanded. Eggman sped up, and out of Sonic's attack range. Then he dropped the capsule filled with critters with the push of a red button.

"Whoa! That's harsh!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic rushed to the opposite side of the plane. Tails figured out what Sonic was doing. He tilted the plane as Sonic charged up his spin dash. Then he spin dashed off of the wing in an attempt to release the animals. He missed by a super short amount of space! Sonic fell, and flipped himself back at the Tornado. As he landed, he shot Baldy Nosehair an angry glare.

"We'll have to swing back around for it!" Tails told Sonic as he turned the plane descending to reach the capsule.

"Predictable" Dr. Eggman snickered.

"Very." Orbot added, climbing over Dr. Eggman.

"He must really love those things." Cubot added on to the addition with his normal voice.

Dr. Eggman pushed the robots away, and pushed a blue button title "The Cannon That WILL Destroy That Blasted Hedgehog Sonic!" (Seriously, how does this guy fit all that on a button?) He quickly took aim at the Tornado's engine. Then he fired the cannon.

"Ahh! We're hit!" Sonic exclaimed as the engine erupted into flame and smoke. Sonic did his best to maintain his balance and see clearly through the smoke. "Whoa! What's that in the clouds?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails took a good look at what Sonic saw. "That must be the Lost Hex." Tails informed Sonic.

"Less looking, more LANDING!" Sonic yelled at Tails.

"Alright, I can land this, but it's gonna be bumpy!"

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V:

As the plane descended out of control, I fell off of the plane in a flash of blue, as my buddy, Tails flew off into the horizon to crash land the plane. I started to run and search for the capsule. I wanted...no _needed_ to get there as fast as possible. 'Eggman must've already jacked up this place. Too bad. It's really beautiful. And it seems peaceful enough. Ugh, there are springs and badnicks everywhere. That must mean that there are more capsules. Gotta save those animals!' I thought to myself as I ran along a horizontal wall, speeding up.

I spin dashed through a few motobugs, and yet managed to maintain my speed. I hopped onto a spring, and bounced from spring to spring until I landed in front of a giant hill. I trudged over the hill, and looked over the horizon. There was a small town in the distance.

Unfortunately for me, that meant smashing through badnicks, running through loops and corkscrews, and bouncing off of springs. I overdramatically sighed, and then took off for the town. 'I wonder if Tails is okay. Wouldn't want him nearly dying or something.' I thought to himself in the middle of charging up another spin dash in order to pass a large boulder. Strangely, it had a plaque saying "Tom", but if you know me well enough, I paid no attention to it, and shot straight through it, busting the rock into a million pieces.

* * *

3rd Person View:

Meanwhile, Tails was having the time of his life. After Sonic jumped off the plane, Tails had sent the plane on a crash course with the planet below. And, the engine was shot. There was no way for him to stop or even slow down. The left wing was also on fire. Guess what that means! No lift. Tails covered his eyes as he fell. Pulling on the steering wheel and pushing buttons would only be denying the inevitable.

Tails looked through the fire and smoke of the engine and wing. He saw what the plane was headed for... a house-tree! A tree-house! A...whatever that thing is called.

Tails gasped. He began to panic! And worse, Sonic wasn't able to save him!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Twilight Sparkle heard somepony screaming. She exited her library, and looked up at the sky. There was a great ball of fire headed right for her!

Thinking quickly, the pony quickly stopped the plane using her most powerful levitation spell. The plane stopped to a standstill a few inches away from her face. "Phew" Twilight sighed. But, the plane was still on fire. She quickly started up a different spell; a wind spell, blowing away all of the fire and smoke. The pony looked up at the pilot as soon as his face was viewable. "Tails!"  
_

Sonic's P.O.V:

I kick flipped another motobug into the sky. Then, I started up his (greatly appreciated in Sonic CD) move, the figure 8 super peel out. I charged up my own speed, and took off for the town at the speed of sound. A sonic boom erupted from me, causing a mass panic among the animals. 'Definitely not home. Animals love my moves.' I thought to myself as I saw the birds and bunnies' faces respectively. "SORRY!' I yelled back as I jogged away innocently.

"I could swear that was an explosion. But where's the fire?" A certain blue Pegasus asked herself. She awoke from her slumber on a cloud. She took a look everywhere. That big "boom" could be heard for miles! It sure was strange to have an explosion without an actual explosion. Rainbow Dash went off to investigate, soaring through the sky looking below herself as she flew towards the "boom".

Sonic slowed down to a halt as he reached the entrance of the town. He looked down at a sign just a few centimeters shorter than himself, and read it aloud to himself:

"Welcome to Ponyville. Where friendship is magic! Population 2,482 (Unicorns: 876/Pegasi: 563/Earth Ponies: 1,043 Alicorn: 1)"

"Ponyville huh. What an original name. I could swear that I've heard of that before." I wondered aloud. I ran off into the town, hoping to find Tails, the animal capsule, and answers.

The purple pony stared down the unconscious fox. It was out cold from shock. Nothing a classic can't fix. Twilight carefully carried the kitsune into the library. She laid his body onto a table. She left for the kitchen. She needed to get some water. Twilight used her magic to reach the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" cup that she uses for special occasions. And this, was a VERY special occasion. She filled up the cup with water, and poured it onto Tails' face. The cold water immediately woke up the twin tailed fox.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?" Tails asked as he shook his head viciously, shaking out the water from his nose hair. "Uh oh."

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V:

Sonic raced in between ponies and buildings, looking high and low for the capsule full of animals. He ran up walls of buildings and flipped from house to house to speed up the search. As he raced back and forth, he reached the center of the landed in front of a large fountain, and started to run at a leisurely 224 miles per hour. Unfortunately, there were ponies everywhere! "Beep! Beep! Sonic coming through!" Sonic warned the horses. He ran around them, jumped over them, and slid under them. Then, he slammed his face into what they were all staring at. The capsule. Sonic got up from off of the floor, and jumped onto the big yellow button on top of the capsule. The capsule opened up, automatically releasing all of the cute bunnies, flickies, and bears. Sonic exhaled out of exhaustion as the animals ran, bounced, and flew away.

Sonic spun around and raised his hand to his chest, showing off his awesome finished pose. Then, he quickly ran off, looking for Tails. "One down. Two to go. Gotta find..." Sonic told himself, before he was interrupted by a beeping sounding similar to "Believe in Myself".

Meanwhile, on Sonic's planet about 16 seconds ago, Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna were playing around with some animals around a tree in Green Hill Zone. (Some a little more than others)

"Stay calm little guy. Sonic and Tails will get your buddies back" Amy comforted a small pig while Knuckles was horsing around with a whole bunch of animals.

Amy suddenly stood up, and called Sonic via Miles Electric. "Sonic! Did you get those animals back from Eggman?" She asked.

"Uh... Just the one container he tossed off his Egg Mobile." Sonic responded.

"What?"

"Wait a minute, just one!? Pfft, weak. I would've gotten them all back by now!" Knuckles commented, grabbing the handheld from Amy's grasp.

"Save the rest of them! I'd hate to see what Eggman is doing to the poor things." Amy commanded, pushing Knuckles out of the way, as he tripped over a bunch of animals.

"I'm on it!" Sonic promised, giving Amy a thumbs up.

* * *

3rd Person's P.O.V:

The evil mastermind, Doctor. Eggman stood in front of his machine. It was working perfectly. All of the animals that he had captured had been put into robotic shells. Just like he had planned.

"Transformation 101. Bunnies to Badnicks. Boom! Instant army!" Eggman. "It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world below."

"You are quite the mighty conqueror" A great, red, beastly yeti sighed sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I am. I conquered you, didn't I?" Eggman snapped. "And with your help, I'll not only rule the world. I'll finally destroy that blue nuisance, Sonic!" Eggman declared, raising a fist.

(Just pretend that your screen faded to black before Zavok speaks again. Or, wait 4 seconds before reading again.)

"Eggman wants the little hedgehog destroyed." The zeti recapped from the shadows.

Another zeti walked up behind him. This one was purple, and skinnier than the red. "Yeah, well _I_ feel like destroying something!" It shouted enthusiastically.

"That's what I like about you, Zazz. Always ready for a fight, even before you know what you're fighting." The red zeti said as it turned around facing the purple one.

"Yeah. You bet! Bring it on, and I'll rip it up!" Zazz declared as he ran out of Eggman's base.

"Win or lose, I'll learn something about our enemy." The beast whispered to himself, as he raised a hand to his chin, turning around in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V:

It had been an entire 2 hours since I accidentally landed on wherever I was. I was becoming my usual impatient self. I couldn't seem to find Tails anywhere. And worse yet, the sun was coming down. _'Gotta speed up! Tails could be in trouble, or worse...dead!'_ I thought to himself with a worried face. I was on the outskirts of Ponyville. I had thought that maybe Tails had landed out of town. It was getting frustrating looking for him.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V:

Tails was also having trouble. He had encountered an old friend, but couldn't recognize me. "Tails! Tails! Stop flying around the library! You've already done enough damage flying around in your plane! Stop before you get hurt!" I shouted loudly, trying to get Tails down. I decided to use my wings to fly up to the fox, constantly crashing into the wall from poor flying experience, and tried to use magic to slow him down.

I'm sorry to leave like this, but I've got to get to Sonic!" Tails shouted. He ascended towards a window on the second floor, but, he was dizzy from flying around in circles. He crashed into the bed, and looked up. He saw the me, the purple pony above him.

"I'm your friend Tails. It's me. Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Sonic heard screams coming from Ponyville. He started up a peel out, and ricocheted off of badnicks and flocks of sheep. He reached up to a water wheel. As the wheel turned, Sonic looked up at the sky. Now, the sun had come down completely, but it didn't feel right. It didn't look right either. In the sky, was a giant face (NOT THE TROLL FACE). It was yellow, and looked metallic. Sonic had to help the ponies. It was in his heroic nature.

* * *

**Was it good? Tell me! I need to know if I should actually upload this or not. Let me know in the comments.**

**By the way, this is only like a fourth of the real Chapter 1! Just finished it like Saturday! And I started it right after Christmas too! I really am "magical".**

**Watch out for Sonic Lost Side Stories! Short (Not really) stories that take place during and after Sonic Lost World Deadly Friendships Edition! Which will be coming out in February!**


End file.
